


the house of strays; after the end of the world

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Age Difference, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Disordered Eating, Dissociation, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Multi, Murder, Non consensual body modification, Panic Attacks, Post-Apocalypse, Self-Harm, Sex Work, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Trauma, Whump, a lot of it, but like, i will be adding more tags as the story goes on, meltdowns, physical and mental trauma from rape, post dystopia, regard the tags as a warning and a sneak peek, yikes ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chan was as broken as anyone else in this destroyed world.At least he had his family of strays.ETA: I DO NOT CONSENT FOR MY WORKS TO BE TAKEN FROM AO3 AND UPLOADED TO ANY OTHER APPS/SITES
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Woojin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	the house of strays; after the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> i'm alive! and i'm having a good day so i wanted to post this to give myself some motivation! 
> 
> so, long and complicated and personal story short, i got super fucking triggered by The Incident, and i'm still trying to figure out how to deal with it and how to help myself, but i've missed writing. so take this big ol........ thing. i want to keep writing fanfiction and this is a good candidate! strap in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung finds the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuh please read the tags thoroughly. like, super thoroughly. this is heavy shit and i want people to stay safe. if you think i need to add something to the tags please tell me!!

He didn’t like being woken up in the middle of the night from hearing someone try to pick the lock to his house. He didn’t like being woken up in the middle of the night period, but especially not when someone was trying to break into his house. He sighed, getting up with a heavy grunt. His hand found the shotgun next to the door, a motion so effortlessly natural he didn’t have to look. He padded quietly to the kitchen, attentive to any signs that his burglar had gotten past all of the locks. He recognised the faint whining noise that the second lock always made when you tried to turn it.

Soon the third lock was done too, and Chan had to admit that he was impressed. He had deliberately chosen to make the three locks dependent on each other, having to be opened in a certain order and rythm to not get completely stuck. Whoever they were, his burglar seemed to be skilled. 

He decided to let them in, silently moving the chain out of its lock; it would be easier to defend himself in the familiar space of his kitchen. The door creaked when it opened, and his burglar froze, and seemed to listen for any noises that could signal danger. When nothing sounded they let out a small breath and slowly pushed it open more.

“Get in.” Chan’s voice was ice cold, his words hard like rock. The burglar stiffened, and stepped into the house. “Close the door.” They reached out with a shaking hand, obeying immediately. “Take out all your weapons.”

“I-I’m un-unarmed I sw-swear-”

“Hm sure, and I’m the queen of England. Drop everything, now.” They cowered at his words, a small whimper escaping from their lips.

“I’m sorry, I p-promise-” Chan scoffed, abruptly pushing them against the closed door, the muzzle of his shotgun against their jaw.

“Do I have to do everything myself?” He muttered under his breath, and reached out with his foot to step on the light switch. It flickered, like it always did, but then it flooded the kitchen, finally revealing his burglar.

Oval, pale face. Dark brown, monolid eyes, glistening with tears. Pouty mouth, a small silver stud resting underneath their lower lip. Their eyebrows, straight and plucked into perfection, were furrowed together in fear. Smeared makeup, black eyeliner smudged around their eyes. Long, red brown hair, damp with sweat.

He moved his hand and gaze down, letting both linger on the frail white shirt. He realised they weren’t wearing shoes, feet bleeding and muddy. He started unbuttoning the shirt with one hand, but stopped when he glanced up at the tear stained face in front of him. Their eyes looked empty, staring straight through Chan, a broken plastic smile plastered on.

“What do y-you want me t-to do sir?” The whispered question shocked him for a moment, but the familiar phrase made him take another look. Their pants were black and shiny - probably latex from the way they squeaked - and impossibly tight. The white shirt hung loose, tucked in at the waist. There were piercings adorning the person’s nipples, and their ears. There was bruising on their chest, fading but still present, so much that Chan wasn’t sure where to touch without hurting them.

He sighed, feeling the heaviness settling into his chest.

“Hey, buddy, you’re not at work.” Something in their empty gaze shifted, like they were pulling themselves out of the deepest parts of their mind. Apologies started flowing out of their mouth at the same time as the tears from their eyes, but Chan didn’t listen. He put the shotgun down after a moment of hesitation, and then lead the rambling sex worker into his bathroom, where he sat them down on the bench.

He had done this before; taken in people, broken, vulnerable people, nursed them back to health. His home had become known as the House of Strays, always open for people in need. This was just another tough night.

“Darling, what’s your name? And pronouns?” 

“H-he. And I’m… My n-name is Jis-sung.” Chan let out a small breath, and moved his hands to Jisung’s shoulders.

“You with me darling?” He nodded, an understanding glint in his eyes. “Darling, I need you to let me take your clothes off, okay? I need to examine you for wounds.” Jisung nodded, hands visibly shaking in his lap. 

“D-do I have t-to be naked?” 

“Well, you have to at least take your shirt off to begin with, but I’m gonna give you a blanket to cover yourself with.” He moved gently, watching every movement to make sure that Jisung remained comfortable. He winced when he saw the extent of the bruising, and the cuts and burns.

They weren’t big, but there was a lot of them. Small slits, most likely by knife, surrounded by distinct marks he recognised as coming from cigarettes. His hand wandered subconsciously to behind his left ear, where similar marks were gathered.

Chan worked in silence, occasionally checking in with Jisung to make sure he was okay. He worked his way up from the hips, but stopped in his tracks when he reached the top of his head.

Small ridges, about a decimeter above his ears. When he carefully prodded at them, Jisung shied away.

“Th-those are m-my ears. My o-other ears...” It came out as a half choked whisper, and Chan could feel the familiar pain of anger rise in his spine. The secondary ears growing in could only mean one thing; that Jisung was an animal hybrid, and ice filled Chan’s chest.

“How old are you Jisung?” Hybrids usually present around age eight and their animal characteristics should grow in atleast four years later, but Jisung seemed much older than that-

“I-I turned nineteen t-two weeks ago.” A familiar snap inside of Chan. Hard and cold, frozen mercury slithering in his stomach. He didn’t realise his teeth had pierced his lip until Jisung gasped and brought a hand to his face, shaking thumb coming to wipe at the blood.

“I’m fine darling, I promise.” He pushed the murder lust down, swallowed it, letting it sit until he could truly get angry.

“A-are you a m-mutant?” 

“Well, yes. But we can talk about that later.” He felt around behind the ear lobe where he knew the hormone implant would be, quickly identifying the match like object. “How long have you had a hormone suppressor?” Jisung looked confused, obviously not expecting the man in front of him to know what it was.

“Uhm, si-six years? They p-put it in on my thir-thirteenth birthday.” 

“How long do they last?”

“Uhm… S-six years. Th-that’s why my ears are s-starting to g-grow in now, and also why I h-had to leave…” Jisung looked down at his hands, fat tears rolling down his face. Chan felt pain shoot through him again, but not in anger; sorrow pierced his lungs, made it hard to breathe. His teeth retracted into his jaw, and the mercury settled; he had work to do. It was going to get ugly, and painful, but it needed to be done.

“I have a friend who can help take it out, but we’ll leave that for tomorrow. Right now we need to get you cleaned up and into other clothes.” He ducked out of the bathroom to get the thick blanket, and when he stepped back in Jisung was sitting on the floor, fruitlessly tugging at his latex pants.

“Wh-who’s your f-friend?” 

“Licensed veterinarian and licensed people person. His name is Woojin.” Chan wrapped the blanket around Jisung’s shoulders, and helped him with the zipper. “I’m gonna call him after we get you and your wounds dressed.” Chan rolled off the pants with experienced hands, and helped dry off the sweat that had gathered. A silent agreement was made, and they left the underwear on, even though they were translucent and didn’t cover much except for a triangle in the front. They went through the same process as with Jisung’s upper body, but he was less tense, not flinching as much when Chan pulled the rag across his skin. He even managed to pull a small giggle out of the younger, and he felt the knot in his chest easen a little. He gently cleaned Jisung’s hands and feet, wrapping the bleeding soles after applying healing ointment to them.

He stepped out of the bathroom, headed to the big wardrobe outside of the kitchen, but stopped, sensing a disturbance in his protection fields. His eyes narrowed, but then he recognised the footsteps coming towards him.

“You should really double check the locks sweetheart, someone else could just have walked in.” His own shotgun was pointed at him, but he didn’t even blink.

“What have I told you about coming in unannounced, Jinnie?” Hyunjin giggled, leaning the barrel against his shoulder, his green eyes glowing in the darkness.

“Is s-someone else h-here?” Chan turned around, seeing Jisung standing in the door frame of the bathroom, leaning against the door in exhaustion and pain.

“So you found another stray! Sweetheart, you should’ve called me, I could’ve brought stuff.” The newly arrived man stepped around Chan, ignoring his grumbling and pressing the shotgun into his hands. “Hi there bub, I’m Hyunjin. You can call me Jinnie.” He reached out with one hand, inviting but not forcing. Jisung looked between the hand and the smiling face in front of him a few times, before slowly and uncertainly grasping the hand.

“I’m J-Jisung.” Hyunjin smiled, sending a beaming look to Chan, who felt a smile tug at his own lips.

“Were you the one who picked the locks on the kitchen door?” Jisung just nodded, eyes flitting up to Chan, looking anxious. “Wow, that’s impressive! I’ve tried before, but never succeeded. They’re damn hard.” Jisung started crying at that point, not understanding, too tired and in pain to comprehend what was happening. He felt a strong arm around him, as Chan stepped in next to him.

“Go get clothes for him, and stop being an ass. He’s exhausted.” Hyunjin complied, shrugging off his large coat on the way. Chan lead Jisung back into the bathroom and sat him down on the bench again, not being able to resist running his hand through the long hair. The hybrid flinched at first, but then melted into the touch.

“You want me to call Woojin for you?” Hyunjin asked as he handed over sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt, and Chan nodded, focused more on the shivering figure in front of him.

“I need to wash your face darling, just let me get a washcloth and some cleaner.” Jisung nodded as he took the clothes from him, visibly glad to be able to get dressed again. Chan fiddled with the shelf opposite of the mirror and then pulled at a rope, exposing a complex system of jars and boxes that had been hidden in the wall the entire time. Jisung gasped in amazement, and Chan felt a smile pull at his lips again.

“D-did you m-make that?”

“Yeah. Need to use all the space I have, and there’s a lot of things that should be kept in the bathroom.” He stopped the revolving shelf, finding the dark green bottle of makeup remover and the stack of wash cloths. “Just so you know, this stuff smells kinda gross, but it’s really effective.” He let Jisung sniff the viscous liquid, who gagged. He helped him up on the counter, and then spun around to get the oats out from the shelf.

“Is th-that p-powder?” Jisung asked when he turned back, and Chan nodded, setting the jar on the counter.

“It’s ground oats, chamomile and tea tree oil. Good for getting the makeup remover residue off.” When he had gotten the heavy layers of foundation off he studied Jisung’s face. He was darker than the foundation, but with a sickly tint to his skin. He had faint scars - probably from scalpels - all across his cheeks and forehead. 

“Do you h-have moi-moisturizer? My skin g-gets really d-dry otherwise.” Jisung asked as Chan wet the small pile of powder in his hands and rubbed it into a paste.

“Hyunjin might have, I’ll ask him later.” He carefully applied the paste over Jisung’s face, making sure he didn’t drip any as he scrubbed. Jisung was playing with a loose thread on his pants, feet swaying back and forth.  
Chan wiped it off gently, and then helped the hybrid stand up. He lead him out of the bathroom and into the living room, where Hyunjin was sitting.

“Any lotion? He needs some.” Chan said as he sat Jisung down in the armchair, wrapping the blanket tighter around him. Hyunjin pulled his backpack closer to him, rummaging through it before tossing a glass jar to Chan. He opened it, catching the familiar scent of beeswax and canola oil.

“It’s the only thing I got with me, but I could bring you some shea butter tomorrow.” Hyunjin said, and Chan sent him a grateful nod before kneeling in front of Jisung.

“You hungry darling?” He asked as he gently applied the salve, and Jisung bit his bottom lip.

“I-I’m really b-bad at recog-recognizing when I’m h-hungry. But I-I haven’t eaten in t-two days.” Chan nodded, and guided Jisung to the kitchen after he finished rubbing in the moisturizer. He sat him down on a chair and pulled open the fridge, but then realised he didn’t know anything about Jisung’s diet.

“Hey darling, what do you eat? I don’t want to get you sick if I feed you something your stomach isn’t used to.” Jisung frowned, picking at his nails.

“W-we are k-kept on a veg-vegan diet at the b-brothel.” Chan frowned, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from screaming; he would have to mention the brothel part to Woojin later.

“Did you ever get eggs or dairy products?” He asked instead, and Jisung shook his head. “Just vegetables and fruits?” Jisung shook his head again.

“W-we mostly g-got lettuce, and cu-cucumber. S-sometimes they gave us p-potatoes.” Chan tensed up his jaw, and shut the fridge.

“And how often did you eat darling?” Jisung bit his lip, lowering his head as he mumbled an answer. “Can you say that again?” Chan added, quieter and softer.

“F-five times a w-week, but uh, m-many were als-so k-kept drunk all the t-time. I-I, I was one o-of them.” Chan’s frown deepened, and with a deep sigh he moved to the cup shelf, pulling down a small tin mug and bringing it to the table. Then he pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge, setting it down next to the mug. Jisung looked at them in confusion, but Chan only gave him a small smile and pulled a half cucumber from the cooler. He brought a knife and a cutting board with him as well, sitting down across from Jisung. He pushed the jar of salt - that was standing on the middle of the table - towards him.

“You need to drink darling, but take it slow. I’m gonna cut up this cucumber and then you’re gonna sprinkle it with salt and eat it, alright? It will help you keep the water down.” Jisung nodded, reaching to grab the bottle; it was snatched from in front of him by Hyunjin, who had joined them in the kitchen.

“I’ll pour for you bub, this is really heavy.” Jisung pouted weakly at the table, and Chan sent Hyunjin a stern look.

“You have to ask first Jinnie, don’t be a jerk.” Hyunjin looked down at the floor in shame and then sat down next to Jisung.

“Sorry, I act before I think. Do you want me to pour the water for you?” Jisung didn’t look up at him but nodded, and Hyunjin sent a happy look to Chan before carefully filling the mug halfway.

“When is Woojin coming?” Chan asked as Jisung slowly sipped his water, taking long pauses.

“He wasn’t sure, but maybe around three? He’s with Spear right now.”

“Who’s Sp-Spear?” Jisung asked, and then shrunk in on himself. “S-sorry for in-interrupting.” Chan smiled gently at him.

“It’s alright darling. Spear is a friend of ours, he often goes hunting with me. He’s crazy good with firearms, and bow and arrow.” 

“He’s a lovely person though, you won’t have to be scared of him when you meet him.” Hyunjin reassured, and Jisung nodded, taking another sip of water.

Jisung managed to drink two full mugs of water and eat six thick slices of cucumber before Chan stopped him.

“There, you need to rest your stomach now. I’ll put the rest in the fridge, so you can finish it later.” Jisung nodded, lids heavy with sleep as he wrapped the blanket tighter around him.

“I’m t-tired.” Hyunjin and Chan smiled gently at him, and the latter stood up.

“You’ve done well darling.” He mumbled, smoothing Jisung’s hair away from his forehead, the hybrid only tensing up a little. “How about this, you can sleep in my bed? Me and Jinnie will be up and waiting for Woojin.” Jisung nodded, letting Chan lead him out of the kitchen and to his office.

“W-will you c-come if I need y-you?” Jisung mumbled as he sat down on the edge of the bed, one hand stroking the linen sheets. Chan smiled, kneeling so he could pull out a wooden box from under the bed.

“Just call my name darling, and I’ll be right here.” He opened the box, and Jisung gasped in amazement, leaning down so he could see what Chan was offering to him. “Do you wanna borrow a plushie? They’ve helped me when I’ve had a hard time sleeping.” Jisung bit his lip, a trembling hand brushing the worn fur of the biggest teddy bear. Chan picked it up, holding it up in front of him. “This is Kim. Wanna guess why he’s named that?”

“W-why?”

“‘Cause he reminds me of Woojin, all soft and cuddly. Woojin’s family name is Kim, and he’s always been the biggest teddy bear.” He laid Kim on the bed next to Jisung, and Jisung shyly pulled it closer, hugging it to his chest. Chan picked up another one, a brown cat plushie.

“This is Min. He’s named after my friend Minho, because he loves cats.” He laid Min directly on Jisung’s lap, and the hybrid clung to it as well.

“Th-they’re nice. I’ve ne-never had a pl-plushie.” Jisung said, his face falling slightly. Chan patted him on the knee, and picked up yet another one, a purple octopus plushie.

“This is Jin. He’s named after Hyunjinnie, since he clings onto us like an octopus.” Jisung let out a small giggle. “He gives great hugs.”

“Wh-what about S-Spear? H-have you na-named one after h-him?” Chan grinned mischievously, wrapping Jin around Jisung’s arm and diving back into the box.

“Well, he doesn’t have one named after him, he has one he named. Say hi to Gyu!” He held up the Munchlax plushie, the turquoise fabric faded after many decades of love. Jisung’s mouth fell open as he stared at it, and Chan thrust it into his shaking hand.

“Is-isn’t this a P-Pokémon? From th-that old g-game?” Chan nodded, closing the box and pushing it back underneath the bed.

“He’s had him for more than twenty years. He found him an old house somewhere, and he wanted me to keep him safe for him.” Jisung suddenly frowned, handing it back to Chan and pulling his feet up on the bed.

“I-I wouldn’t wanna t-take it from h-him.” He mumbled, and Chan frowned, sitting on the bed as well.

“He wouldn’t mind if you want to borrow him.” Jisung bit the inside of his lip, and Chan could see the longing in his gaze as he stared at Gyu. He held it out for him, and the hybrid took it hesitantly, carefully setting it down on the bed with the others. He crawled under the blanket and arranged the plushies around his head. Chan smiled, patting him on the knee before standing up to leave.

“Ch-Chan?” Jisung said, but when Chan turned to look at him he hid his face with the blanket. “I-it’s nothing, y-you can g-go.” Chan frowned, sitting down on the bed again.

“It’s okay darling, what did you want?” Jisung peeked up at him, and then averted his eyes, and Chan could see his feet bouncing under the blanket.

“C-could you t-tuck me i-in?” He whispered, and Chan felt like his chest was going to implode, with how tight it was feeling. He carefully pushed the blanket in underneath Jisung’s frail body, hesitating a few seconds before leaning down and pecking Jisung on the forehead.

“Sleep well darling.” He murmured, gently stroking Jisung’s cheek before leaving the room, smiling at him before pulling the door mostly shut.

He could feel a change had happened again in the protection field, and he grinned widely when he stepped into the living room and saw Woojin straddling Hyunjin, the two lazily making out. Hyunjin noticed him out of the corner of his eye, breaking away from Woojin to wave Chan over.

“Sweetheart.” He said, and Woojin moved to Chan’s lap as soon as the mutant sat down next to them.

“Hi bear.” Chan greeted, and Woojin pushed their foreheads together.

“Hi wolfie.” He said, his hands expertly working the knots out of Chan’s neck and shoulders. Chan pulled his face in, just barely brushing their lips together.

“What did you do with Spear earlier?” He asked, and Woojin smiled, tilting his head to the side so Chan could properly see the marks on his neck.

“I’m so sore now.” He sighed happily, and then gasped when Chan leaned in to bite his collar bone.

“Don’t hog him!” Hyunjin complained, and Woojin laughed, grabbing Hyunjin by his shirt and pulling him up for a kiss.

“But you’ve already had me for a while baby.” He murmured against his lips, and Chan laughed as well.

“Did he mark your back?” He asked, and Woojin shook his head, tugging off his sweater and revealing his upper body; his chest and neck was covered in scratches, bruises, and bite marks. Chan ran his hands down his soft waist, enjoying the way he arched into the touch.

“Then you’re ours.” Hyunjin said, leaning in to kiss Woojin’s muscular arm, trailing his lips up and to his neck. Woojin smiled, and stood up, pulling Chan and Hyunjin with him. 

Then there came screams from Chan’s office; the trio looked at each other with wide eyes and then they vaulted over the couch to get to the room.

Chan opened the door carefully, and Jisung stopped screaming as soon as he saw Chan.

“S-s-sir, s-sorry, so-sorry-” He hyperventilated, slapping his hands over his eyes, and Chan rushed to his side, sinking down next to the bed with concern choking his throat.

“Hey darling, it’s alright. I’m here darling, c’mon I got you.” He murmured, and Jisung peeked between his fingers, screaming loudly when he saw Woojin standing in the door opening. Woojin stepped out of the room immediately, and Hyunjin followed him, sending a worried look of encouragement to Chan before closing the door.

Jisung was shaking, biting at his arms and drawing blood. Chan stood up, slowly so he didn’t scare him, and sat down on the bed.

“B-bad, b-bad, b-b-bad…” Jisung muttered, tears mingling with the blood on his arms and cheeks.

“It’s alright darling, do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Chan asked softly, and Jisung stared at him, going completely still before kicking the blanket off and crawling over to Chan, shoving his face into his crotch. Chan yelped, pushing him away by the shoulders but that only made him cry more, sitting up on his knees and struggling to get his shirt off.

“H-Hannie w-was bad, Han-Hannie is s-sorry sir.” He threw the shirt to the side and started pulling his pants off; Chan grabbed his wrists, and Jisung looked up at him, pure fear in his big wet eyes.

“Jisung. It’s alright darling. You weren’t bad.” Jisung shook his head, but otherwise sat still, his nails digging into his palms.

“H-Hannie g-good? Hannie g-good b-boy?” He whispered and Chan nodded gently

“You’re a good boy Jisung, and you weren’t bad.” He said, speaking quietly. Jisung nodded, and when Chan let go of his wrists he crawled forward again, rubbing his head against Chan’s knees. 

“Ha-Hannie good boy?” He asked again, and Chan smiled, picking him up and cradling him against his chest.

“Best boy, darling.” They sat in silence after that, apart from Jisung’s sniffles.

“Mo- Ch-Chan?” Jisung whispered, and Chan looked down at him, sweeping the damp hair out of his eyes.

“What is it darling?” 

“C-c-can you s-sing for H-Hannie?” Chan lifted his eyebrows, taken back at the request, but nodded, humming a half forgotten tune.

“ _Two coffins for sleep, one for you, one for me. We’ll get there eventually..._ ” Jisung gradually relaxed more and more as the song progressed, until he was softly snoring in Chan’s arms, nose twitching occasionally.

“Sweetheart?” Hyunjin whispered from the door, and when Chan looked up he was standing with Woojin behind him, the latter wearing his sweater again.

“I need to stay with him until he wakes up.” Chan murmured.

“You could move out to the living room.” Hyunjin suggested, and Chan nodded, standing up carefully to not jostle Jisung as he moved to the living room, sinking down on the bigger couch. Hyunjin and Woojin followed, the plushies and blanket in their hands. Jisung stirred in his sleep, but Chan hummed gently to him, and he stilled. Together they wrapped him in the blanket, sticking Gyu into his arms and placing the other plushies on the sofa, so they were leaning against Chan’s leg.

“I’m gonna get my notepad and then you tell me everything you know about his current condition.” Woojin said, and left to get his backpack. Hyunjin sat down next to Chan, fingers tangling themselves in his coarse curls.

“Poor kid. What do you think his life has been like up until now?” He spoke quietly, and Chan sighed.

“He mentioned a brothel earlier, and he’s had a hormone suppressor for six years. Seems like we’re dealing with a young and sweet brothel again.” Hyunjin let out a frustrated noise, tugging at Chan’s hair absentmindedly.

“I hate young and sweet brothels so much.” He mumbled, and Chan hummed in agreement, leaning into his aggressive touch.

“Did I hear young and sweet?” Came Woojin’s bitter voice, and he slumped down in the recliner, charcoal and notepad in his hands. Chan nodded, and Woojin scribbled on the notepad for a few seconds before looking up again. Chan started telling him what information he had been able to glean.

“He’s nineteen, and he’s been at a brothel for a while. He’s had a hormone suppressor that’s run out now, but it lasted for six years. I’m assuming the brothel owners put it in.” Woojin tensed his jaw as he wrote, but let Chan continue. “He’s been fed exclusively lettuce, cucumbers, and potatoes, with the addition of alcohol more often than water. He’s only eaten a quarter of a cucumber and drunk some water here, since he hadn’t eaten in two days before arriving.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s afraid of men as well.” Hyunjin added, and Chan nodded. 

“Makes sense if he’s from a young and sweet brothel. I’m guessing the reason he screamed earlier when he saw me was because of all the marks. He probably doesn’t have the best associations with that.” Woojin said, and then the three froze as Jisung shifted in Chan’s arms, blinking his eyes open slowly.

“Ch-Chan?” He mumbled, cuddling into Chan’s chest more.

“Hi darling. Hyunjin and Woojin are here.” Jisung stiffened, peeking up at the two, who were looking at him with soft smiles on their faces.

“Hi there bub.” Hyunjin said, and Jisung gave him a short nod, quickly moving his gaze to Woojin instead, who gave him a small wave.

“I’m Woojin.” Jisung started shaking slightly, gripping hard onto Gyu.

“Y-you’re gonna ex-examine me?” he whispered, and Chan stroked his hair to soothe.

“It’ll be alright darling, I will be right here with you. If there’s anything you don’t want him to do just tell me, okay?” Jisung nodded, but made no move to get up from Chan’s lap. Woojin put his notepad on the recliner as he stood up.

“I’m gonna get my backpack, and then we move to the bathroom.” He left the living room quietly, and Hyunjin stood up as well.

“I’m gonna prepare the table for you.” He said, smiling at Jisung who didn’t look at him, and leaving the room as well. Chan turned his attention to Jisung, and he could feel those familiar arrows piercing his lungs, when he saw how Jisung’s eyes were shining with unshed tears, his lip between his sharp teeth.

“Do I uhm, h-have to be n-naked?” The hybrid fiddled with his fingers, eyes flitting back and forth between Chan’s face and the room. Chan cradled his head carefully, thumb rubbing soothing circles behind his ear.

“Not completely. We can do like when you got here, and leave your underwear on.” Jisung started fidgeting more, small whimpers escaping his throat.

“B-but my…” The rest of the sentence was inaudible, and Chan frowned, leaning down so Jisung could speak directly into his ear. “M-my, my…” The tears started rolling down his cheeks, and Chan soothed him, wiping the tears away as soon as they fell.

“You don’t have to say it, you can just show me, okay?” Jisung looked terrified, but nodded, gripping harder onto Gyu when Chan stood up with him in his arms. He walked to the bathroom, where Hyunjin had put the oak table top on the bathtub, forming the examination table.

“It h-hurts.” Jisung mumbled as Chan set him down, letting him unwrap him from the blanket. Hyunjin squeezed Chan’s shoulder.

“I’ll be in the kitchen, call me if you need me.” He gave Woojin a hug on the way out, the other man returning it with a tense expression.

“Alright Jisung, this is how we’re gonna do this. Chan is gonna help, since you trust him more than you trust me, and we’re doing this at your pace. If you need to rest or if it becomes too much, just tell us, okay?” He then said, setting his equipment on the bench and sink and Jisung nodded, forcing his legs down from where he had them pulled against his chest. He wiggled out of the sweatpants with ease, dropping them on the floor where Chan moved them to the side.

“We should start with your feet Jisung, since they were so fucked up. Then we check your legs and upper body.” Jisung nodded again, draping the blanket over his shoulders and holding Gyu to his chest after extending his feet. Chan unwrapped the bandages carefully, relieved when he saw that there wasn’t any pus coming from the wounds. Woojin stroked his back, handing him a rag and the bottle of disinfectant.

“It looks good, just needs to be cleaned and wrapped again.” Woojin praised, and Chan smiled at him, then turned back to Jisung.  
They worked slowly, letting Jisung rest often. From his feet they moved to his legs, cleaning the dirt out of his wounds before putting on ointment and bandaging them. Jisung asked if Chan could sing for him, and Woojin joined him, their voices ringing through the house. Hyunjin came in after half an hour with a tray of cups and a water bottle, setting it on the counter before disappearing again.

“We should take a water break. Let me pour you a glass darling.” Chan said and stood up, stretching out his stiff back. Jisung rubbed his eyes, gladly accepting the cup filled halfway with water; he carefully set Gyu down next to him and patted him on the head before drinking. Woojin grabbed the cup he was handed and then watched as Chan went through a series of stretches, working through his entire body before he was satisfied.

“Can you take out your piercings yourself Jisung? Many of the piercing holes are agitated.” The hybrid nodded, and he put down the cup next to him to remove the jewelry with shaky hands. He handed them to Woojin, who put his cup away to grab them.

“Wh-what body part w-will we do n-next?” Jisung asked while Woojin dropped the piercings into a small clay bowl on the counter.

“Whichever you’re comfortable with.” Woojin answered. “Where does it hurt the most right now?” Jisung’s face fell, and he started picking at a small scab on his arm.

“I-in my… M-my…” His eyes filled with tears, and Chan was quick to kneel in front of him.

“Don’t force yourself to say it, just show us.” He said, and Jisung nodded shakily, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around his upper body. He then laid down on his side and pushed his underwear down to Woojin and Chan’s confusion, but when they saw his lower body the anger quickly set in.

“Fuck.” Woojin whispered hotly, but he was just as gentle as before when he kneeled next to Chan so he could get a better look at Jisung’s anus. There was dried blood on it and on the surrounding area, a few days old judging by the colour. 

“Darling, I’m going to put my hand on your thigh, okay?” Chan said quietly, and Jisung nodded, even if he still jolted and whimpered when Chan gently placed his palm on his thigh. “Jisung, Woojin is the only one that can take care of this, okay? And I would only be in the way.” Jisung let out a small sob and rolled away from them, curling up against the wall.

“I-I’m so-sorry…” He whispered, and Chan shushed him gently.

“It’s alright darling, I’ll be with you the entire time.” He looked to Woojin, and was then struck with an idea. “I could have you in my lap, and then Woojin does his job, does that sound okay?” Jisung gulped hard but nodded, crawling forward into Chan’s open arms. Chan stood up with him, chest aching when he felt just how little the hybrid weighed. He sat down on the table top, collecting Jisung’s limbs and laying him down so he was facing Chan, his bottom directed towards Woojin.

“I’m gonna clean you first Jisung, and I will have to feel inside the rectum to check for any internal wounds, okay?” Woojin said, and Jisung nodded, chewing nervously on his thumb. Chan frowned and nudged the digit away, offering his right hand instead. Jisung looked up at him in confusion.

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself more. My skin is really tough, so you can bite however hard you need.” Chan reassured, and Jisung hesitantly took it into his mouth, nibbling carefully on it. The hybrid then let Chan pull his underwear off completely and wrap the blanket tighter around his upper body. 

“I’m gonna clean you now Jisung.” Woojin said softly, and when he made the first wipe with the cool rag the hybrid flinched violently, biting down hard on Chan’s finger. He looked up at the mutant in fear, who only smiled gently at him.

“It doesn’t hurt darling, keep biting.” He said, and Jisung bit down again experimentally, keeping his eyes on Chan’s face.

“You’re doing really well Jisung, I’m gonna be as quick as possible.” Woojin said, and Jisung nodded, body jolting and flinching everytime Woojin touched him. 

“Do you want me to sing again darling?” Chan whispered, and Jisung nodded. “ _Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can’t help, falling in love with you…_ ” He began softly, and Woojin joined in after a few seconds, creating quiet harmonies with him. Jisung rocked back and forth, shoving four of Chan’s fingers into his mouth and sobbing around them.

“Jisung, I need to touch inside you now.” Woojin said quietly while pulling away, and neither he nor Chan were prepared when Jisung wailed loudly, squeezing his legs together and pressing up against Chan’s chest.

“Hey darling, do you need a break?” Chan soothed, and Jisung nodded desperately. Woojin moved away immediately to let the hybrid calm down.

“I-I’m so-sorry, I’m s-so s-sorry…” Jisung whispered around Chan’s fingers, and Chan stroked his hair, gently scratching behind the growing ears. Jisung squirmed, and Chan stopped his ministrations, but Jisung grabbed his hand before he could pull away. He looked down at him in confusion, and Jisung made a pleading noise in the back of his throat.

“Do you want me to scratch behind your ears?” Chan asked gently and Jisung shook his head, directing Chan’s hand to his neck instead.

“Is this okay?” He asked as he started scratching, and Jisung nodded. He took Chan’s fingers out of his mouth and nuzzled his face against Chan’s arm.

“Th-thank y-you.” He whispered before putting the fingers back into his mouth, closing his tearfilled eyes. Woojin stepped closer again, an open bottle of canola oil in one hand and a small bowl in the other.

“Can I continue now Jisung?” He asked gently, and Jisung nodded. “I’ll go slow, and you can stop me anytime, just wave your hand at me.” Jisung nodded again, and Chan watched his face when Woojin laid a hand on his thigh, stroking it gently as he filled the bowl with oil. He dipped his index finger in it and carefully brought it to Jisung’s anus, touching the rim. Jisung flinched, but let Woojin edge one finger into him, feeling around inside his rectum.

“You’re doing so well Jisung, I’m so proud.” Chan murmured, gently wiping away the tears falling from his eyes. The hybrid nuzzled into him harder, pulling Chan’s fingers out of his mouth and looking up at the mutant.

“Han-Hannie good boy?” He whispered, and Chan nodded, caressing his cheeks to comfort him.

“I can’t find any wounds, so I’m gonna pull out my finger now Jisung.” Woojin said, but stopped when Jisung shook his head frantically.

“S-stuck… Is stuck i-in H-Hannie…” Chan and Woojin exchanged looks of confusion.

“What is stuck in you Jisung?” Chan asked, and Jisung bit at his lip as he gestured to his butt.

“T-toy…” He whispered, and Chan could practically see Woojin’s stomach drop. The man sighed heavily, patting Jisung on the hip.

“I’m gonna have to add at least two more fingers Jisung, so I’m gonna pull out quickly.” Woojin explained, and Jisung nodded, looking at him with glassy eyes.

“Hannie w-will be good.” He said, voice hoarse, biting down on Chan’s finger when Woojin pulled his finger out.

“ _Woojin._ ” Chan hissed in rusty Korean, and Woojin looked up from where he was covering his fingers in oil. “ _Praise him, it helps calm him._ ” The man nodded and brought his fingers back to Jisung’s anus, carefully tracing the rim.

“You’re doing so good Jisung.” Woojin said quietly before pushing in, and Jisung shuddered, pulling another one of Chan’s fingers into his mouth. “You were so good for telling us, so good.” Jisung whined, rocking back against the fingers.

“You’re such a good boy Jisung.” Chan reassured, praising him as he watched Woojin slowly open him up until he could easily slide three fingers in and out without Jisung crying out in pain.

“I can feel the tip of it, but I won’t be able to get it out. I think I need to put another finger in.” Woojin said, mainly directed to Chan, and Jisung surprised them both by moaning quietly.

“Han-Hannie c-can take m-more.” He whined, and Chan swallowed hard when he saw that familiar look in Jisung’s eyes; it was exactly like the one he had seen earlier, when the hybrid had tried to throw himself on Chan.

“Darling, does it hurt?” He asked, and Jisung shook his head. “Are you telling the truth Jisung?” He added with a frown, and Jisung shrunk in on himself.

“Does-doesn’t hurt. F-feels g-good.” He said, his shaking lips set in a pout. Chan looked to Woojin, who shrugged. “H-Hannie li-likes it.”

“Jisung…” Chan said, his lungs heavy and tight, but Jisung looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Pl-please Mo-Mom… Please…” He cried, and Chan’s heart broke; he brought Jisung closer to his chest, trying hard to control his breathing, trying hard to keep his teeth from extending out of his jaws. “Mommy, h-help Ha-Hannie.” Jisung pawed weakly at Chan’s arm, whimpering quietly.

“I’m trying Jisung, I promise.” He breathed out, and then he felt Woojin’s warm hand on his knee, grounding him in the moment.

“I’ll put another finger in then. Chan, listen to my voice. I’m here, you’re safe. Nothing bad is gonna happen.” Woojin said gently, and Chan nodded numbly. “We’re gonna be done soon, and we’ll put Jisung to bed. You can go rest in your cage, and me and Hyunjin will take care of Jisung, alright?” Jisung moaned in the back of his throat as Woojin inserted a fourth finger, his hips twitching.

“M-om, h-hurts-s…” Jisung whimpered and both Chan and Woojin froze, the former cradling Jisung’s face and looking worriedly into his eyes, searching for an answer. “H-hard, hu-hurts.” He gestured down to his crotch, and Chan breathed out hard through his nose when he saw the hybrid’s small penis; hard, red, and leaking, the swollen head adorned with a Prince Albert piercing. He shared a look with Woojin, who looked ready to cry.

“Jisung, I can’t take care of that, you have to take care of it yourself.” Chan murmured. Jisung sniffled and rubbed his face against Chan’s pajama pants before bringing one hand down to his crotch and wrapping it around his dick, slowly stroking while Woojin resumed his task. Chan stared stubbornly at Jisung’s face, but had to look away when the hybrid’s face screwed up in a combination of pleasure and pain. Instead he looked at Woojin, studying his broad face, watching the way his jaws clenched together and his neck tensed, the man’s free hand trembling.

“I found it.” He finally said, and Chan let out a sigh of relief. “I’m gonna pull it out now Jisung, it will hurt.” Jisung nodded, and removed his hand from his member to pull at his hair, biting down on Chan’s fingers again as Woojin grasped the object and started slowly pulling it out. Hot tears rolled down his face, and he sobbed loudly. Chan soothed him as well as he could, pulling him into a tight hug as soon as Woojin had removed the offending object and thrown it on the floor. 

“Good boy, such a good boy, you did so well.” He whispered into Jisung’s hair, and the hybrid clung to him, digging his nails into his arms.

“Who the fuck puts a sharp metal object up someone’s ass and calls it a toy?!” Woojin hissed, picking up the box-like object and putting it in the sink to rinse it, along with his hands. He scooped up water from the water barrel with a small bucket and poured it into the plugged sink.

“Pun-punishment.” Jisung said quietly. “Ha-Hannie was b-bad. Bit o-one of th-the s-sirs.” He let Chan swaddle him in the blanket, covering him fully and calming him with the pressure.

“Hey darling, I need Jisung now, not Hannie.” Chan whispered, and Jisung looked up at him with confusion in his wide eyes.

“J-Jisung?” He mumbled, shaking his head slightly. “Ch-Chan?” Chan smiled down at him, caressing his sunken cheeks.

“Yes, and you’re Jisung. You’re not at the brothel anymore, you’re with us and you’re safe. You don’t have to be Hannie here.” Jisung shook his head again, his eyes looking glassy and unfocused.

“Chan.” He whispered, snuggling into the man’s chest.

“I’m gonna put this in the garbage, I’ll be right back.” Woojin sighed, picking up the metal object with both hands and pushing the door open with his shoulder. Hyunjin walked past him on the way out, eyes widening dramatically when he saw what Woojin was carrying.

“Where did that thing come from?” He squeaked, and Chan bitterly hugged Jisung closer.

“What I would only describe as ‘rectal torture’.” Hyunjin screwed his face up in horror, shuddering violently at the thought.

“Can’t wait to clean that brothel out.” He said angrily, and Chan nodded in agreement. Woojin came back and drained the sink before plugging it again and refilling it. He looked to Chan, who carefully sat Jisung down on the table top before getting up and walking over to the sink, putting his left hand into the water and heating it up in a few seconds. Jisung gasped when he saw the steam rising from the sink, and he stared in wonder at Chan when he sat down next to him again.

“H-how did y-you do th-that?” He asked, excitement obvious in his voice, and Chan gently patted his head. Hyunjin smiled at them, leaning against the wall.

“I can create heat with my left hand and cold with my right hand.” He explained, and let Jisung feel the effects from his palms. The hybrid squeaked, putting Chan’s veiny hands on his cheeks and taking in the sensations.

“Wow.” He mumbled, making Chan giggle at his expression. Next to them Woojin drained the sink and dried his hands on the towel hanging next to the door.

“We’re not done with the examination yet, but we all need to rest.” He sighed, shaking out the stiffness in his joints. “Let’s sleep now.” The man yawned loudly, and Chan looked at him fondly. He took off his own long sleeved T-shirt to give it to Jisung, and then helped him back into his sweatpants. The shirt drooped adorably from one of his shoulders, even if it hurt to see the bruises and scratches on his grey tinted skin.

“We could bring the mattresses out into living room, sleep together. Jisung, what do you think about that?” Hyunjin said, looking at the hybrid, and Jisung looked to Chan, who chuckled.

“That sounds like a good idea. Take the mattresses from the basement, the one in the storage smells kinda weird.” Chan responded; Hyunjin lit up and walked out of the bathroom, and they could hear him walking down the stairs to the basement.

“Don’t you want to go rest in your cage?” Woojin asked Chan, and Chan shrugged.

“I kinda just wanna cuddle.” He said with a yawn, and Woojin rubbed his shoulder gently.

“We could nest if you want?” He suggested, and Chan smiled sleepily at him.

“N-nest?” Jisung asked, and Chan held out his hand for him to grasp, helping him stand up. 

“Like a dog’s nest, or a bird’s nest. We’re gonna pile up blankets and pillows and cuddle in it.” He explained, and Jisung nodded, more focused on keeping his balance. The hybrid’s legs were wobbly, but with Chan’s help he could walk slowly from the bathroom into the living room.

“It’s pretty common for hybrids to do, have you never done it?” Woojin wondered, grunting as he pushed the furniture up against the walls. Jisung’s face fell slightly and he shrugged.

“D-don’t y-you need a be-bed for that?” He said quietly, being pulled to the side by Chan when Hyunjin came up from the basement, carrying three rolled up mattresses on his shoulder.

“Not really, just a soft surface or even just a blanket.” Woojin said, helping Hyunjin unroll the mattresses onto the floor. Jisung bit his lip, playing with the worn hem of the blanket wrapped around him.

“I-I never g-got to keep my b-blanket.” He mumbled, and Chan wrapped his arm around him and rubbed his hand up and down his side in comfort.

“Do you want your own blanket?” He asked, and Jisung lit up, showing off his gummy smile and crooked teeth. He clapped happily and nodded, and Chan lead him to the cupboard standing next to the basement door.

“Can I grab some sheets before you pick out a blanket?” Woojin asked and Jisung stepped to the side so Woojin could bring out the neatly folded linen. The man nuzzled his cheek against the side of Chan’s head before walking back into the living room to spread out the sheets on top of the mattresses.

“Anything that catches your eye?” Chan then asked and Jisung shrugged, but Chan could see his gaze gravitating towards a worn wool blanket. He pulled it out and let it unfold, smiling when Jisung gasped in amazement.

“C-can I ha-have that?” He whispered, touching the soft blue knit gently. The blanket he had had wrapped around him had slipped off of his shoulders, and Chan wrapped the wool blanket around him instead.

“Go sit on the couch while we set up the nest, it won’t take long.” Jisung nodded and limped slowly to the couch and slumped down on it. Chan brought out a stack of linen and wool blankets and dumped them on the mattresses. He worked quickly with Hyunjin and Woojin and soon they had managed to create a comfortable nest, and they let Jisung lie down first. The hybrid laid down in one corner, but then shot up, eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip between his teeth.

“G-Gyu?” He mumbled, and Hyunjin jogged out of the room to get the plushie. Jisung relaxed as soon as the man had returned from the bathroom and handed him the Munchlax. He curled up around it, but kept his eyes on the three men as they got ready for bed, one always staying in the living room with him.  
Woojin and Chan were washing their faces next to each other, the taller finishing first. He leaned against the wall, and Chan met his eyes through the slim mirror.

“How you holding up wolfie?” Woojin asked, and Chan sighed, wiping his face dry.

“It’s tough. It’s like looking into a mirror of what I was years ago. I’m guessing it’s tough for you too.” Woojin nodded and pulled Chan into his chest, and Chan relaxed in his grip.

“We’ll get through it, together. You managed it years ago, and you can do it now.” Woojin kissed him on the forehead and then brought a finger up to trace his facial scars, trailing a finger down his broken nose to his mouth, plump lips marred by jagged scar tissue. His finger continued its journey, down his chin and along his neck and up again, pausing a moment to scratch behind Chan’s right ear. The mutant shivered gently at the touch, keeping his eyes firmly connected with Woojin’s. The man smiled, and drew his finger up Chan’s neck and tangled his hand in his shaggy hair, grasping right where he had a patch of white hair shaped like a crooked heart. He pulled him in, careful like how he wanted it when he was vulnerable.

“You’re mine.” Chan whispered before kissing him, barely more than a peck. “You’re my rock.” Another kiss, longer. “You’re my family.” Another, tilting their heads to deepen it slightly. “You’re my bear.” Woojin smiled against his lips and trailed his hand down to his hip so he could pull him even closer.

“I love you Chan.” He whispered before pulling him in again, but letting him lead the kiss. Chan was always rushed at first, too much tongue and teeth from the get-go, but then he’d slow down, go at a pace that Woojin liked. They settled for languid, open mouth kisses, Chan enjoying the way Woojin tasted faintly of eggs and tomatoes as always. They broke away to breathe and Chan pecked him on the nose.

“We should sleep now.” Chan mumbled, and Woojin hugged him close one last time before they walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room. Jisung was still lying in the same place and Hyunjin had stretched out on the other end of the nest. Woojin was quick to join him, letting him curl up against his side. Chan laid down between Woojin and Jisung, facing the hybrid; Jisung had his eyes closed but when the mutant laid down he opened his eyes.

“Ch-Chan?” Jisung whispered and stretched out his small hand towards him.

“What is it darling?” Chan said quietly and reached out to touch Jisung’s fingers with his own, struck by how soft his hands were compared to how scarred his torso and face were.

“D-do you th-think it-it’s weird? Th-that I, that I-I call-called you M-Mommy?” The question was barely audible to the human ear, but to Chan it was incredibly clear; he stroked his thumb over Jisung’s knuckles before answering.

“Throughout my life I’ve seen many, many weird things, and that doesn’t qualify as weird to my standards.” Jisung sniffled and nodded, hooking his smaller pointer finger around Chan’s. He took a shaky breath and clung closer to Gyu. It was quiet for a few minutes before Jisung spoke up again.

“M-Mommy left me. Sh-she left m-me on, on the s-street.” Chan took a deep breath, and then squeezed Jisung’s fingers to tell him to continue. “A-and she s-said I w-was a fr-freak. Th-that I w-would be be-better off d-dead, ‘c-cause sh-she could n-never… would never w-want to have a h-hybrid for a ch-child.” Jisung sniffled again, bringing his elbow up to wipe at his nose. “She, she di-didn’t let m-me go ho-home, but I-I still m-miss her…” He looked up at Chan again, and hooked his middle finger around Chan’s finger as well. “Do y-you m-miss yo-your Mo-Mom?” He asked in a whisper and Chan let out a shaky sigh.

“I was kidnapped many years ago Jisung. I can’t even remember her face anymore, they stole my memories of her and my dad.” Jisung’s face transformed from guarded to open shock, and he scooted closer until their knees were touching.

“I’m so-sorry Ch-Channie.” He whispered and Chan smiled weakly at him.

“It still hurts, but it was a long time ago.” He reassured and brought his other hand up to stroke Jisung’s arm. “I have a new family now.” Jisung nodded, and while keeping his eyes on Chan’s face he pushed himself closer so their legs were entangled in each other, their elbows touching gently and their faces not far apart. Chan stayed still, letting the hybrid set the boundaries between them. When he showed no sign of pushing him away Jisung scooted closer and tucked his head into the crook between Chan’s shoulder and neck. Chan let out a breath he didn’t know that he had been holding in, relaxing as Jisung’s small warm body pressed against his own.

“G-good night Ch-Chan.” Jisung breathed out and Chan angled his head down to press a barely there kiss onto his head.

“Nighty darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jisung arranging the plushies around his head before sleeping is something my little sister used to do as a kid so i added it in cause it's cute. he's an adorable bean and i have to make up for hurting him so much in this

**Author's Note:**

> i'm inactive on twitter right now, but [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/toothywoochan) is open if you want to drop by. i can't guarantee i'll answer it immediately, but i'll do my best


End file.
